I'm Sorry
by GummieBear37
Summary: After getting shot, Neal loses his memory up until the time he was nine. He can’t remember Peter or El, or his crimes or even Mozz and Kate. Will Peter be able to cope with a nine year old Neal Caffrey? Spoilers for Book of hours. NO SLASH!
1. I can't stay awake

**AN: Please don't hate me for starting another one, please! This idea has been swimming around my head ever since I read 'Eleven' by 'BrandSpankingNew', so I really wanted to use it. Please forgive me! I have recently been obsessed with this show, so it had to be done. I love Neal, he's the best character I have ever seen ever! Anyway, I really hope you like this.**

**Warning: May be talk of abuse in later chapters, but nothing too graphic.**

* * *

She pulled on the trigger, causing a loud explosion sound to echo in the still air, followed by a strong force on his chest, forcing him to fall backward to the ground. Pain fallowed. At first it was numb, but hen it got stronger, and more searing. He could feel hot liquid oozing out from his chest, and a heavy ache at the back of his head. He couldn't understand what was going on. It was all happening to fast, and he couldn't hear or see anything clearly. It was like he was trapped inside his own small bubble, disconnected from the rest of the world. But then, something – or someone- reached out to his. A pair of hand where touching his, running around his body, but he could barely feel it, like the hands of a ghost. Then he heard a voice. A voice he remembered.

"Neal?! Neal, can you hear me?!" the voice called through the bubble, though it was muffled and hard to hear.

"What's going on?" he asked, only to find that the burning pain return even more strongly to his chest.

"Can you see me?!" the voice asked, not bothering to answer his question. He tried to focus through the panic and confutation, wanting to see whom the voice belonged to.

"Your blurry… you moving too fast… everything's going to fast…" he pointed out, the pain growing once more.

"We're getting help now. You're going to be okay," the voice told him, before the hands began to press down against his chest, making the pain even worse. He tried to push them of, but he was just pinned down once more. "Don't get up," the voice told him. "Can you more your legs?"

"Do you want me to dance or something?" he asked, having do idea why the voice would ask a question like that.

"He's going into shock," he heard the voice say, but it didn't sound like it was talking to him.

"Did something hit me?" he asked, not really sure what had happened.

"Yeah, and let me tell you, it wasn't just a pinball," the voice said.

"Maybe a big pinball?"

"Just, don't move, alright? Just hang on, okay? Just hang on!"

A sudden blazing pain began to shoot through his body, forcing a loud, pleading cry to escape from his lips, as he tried desperately to clutch onto something, anything. Once of the hands drifted to his head, gently cupping around his cheek. It was warm and comforting. The voice spoke again. "Come on, Neal! You can get through this, you have to."

"I'm… I'm really tired…" he silently begged the voice, feeling the space around him start to get dark and cold, though the pain still didn't leave. The one thing he wanted the most at that point was to join with the darkness, to slip away with it.

"No! You can't sleep now, do you hear me?! You can't sleep no, you have to stay awake!" the voice shouted at him, though it was more distant this time, like it was drifting away.

"But… it really hurts…" he told it, as the pain started to reach unbearably levels, the thick liquid spreading everywhere. "If I sleep… it'll stop, right?"

"No! You have to stay awake. Come on, Neal, stay with me… stay awake… stay with us… stay alive… stay… please…"

But he couldn't do it anymore. The pain was too much for him. He began to let himself drifted away, losing his grip on that strange place with the voice and hands. He let himself slip into the darkness, to tired to hold onto the light, trying to make it all stop.

* * *

Special Agent Peter Burke paced up and down the hospital corridors, to anxious to sit down for more then a couple of minutes. He was still smeared with crimson blood, which was now starting to dry and turn a little deeper shade, almost brown. He had been too distracted to ask if he could have a pair of scrubs or even to wash it of. How could this have happened? How could Neal actually get himself shot at by that women?! If he had just let her go with the book then they could have easily caught her. But no, he had to choose a time like that to get heroic. But that was Neal for you, completely unpredictable.

"Peter!?" called a desperate voice from behind him. Turning around he found his wife, Elizabeth, running up to him, pulling him into a tight, warm hug. "What happened?! I got a call from your office saying that someone got shot. Are you okay? Oh, my god, it wasn't you, was it?!" Pulling away she saw all the drying blood on him and looked like she was about to scream.

"El! El, I'm all right! I'm okay, I didn't get shot," Peter said quickly, trying to calm her down as he sat her down on a spear chair.

"B-but… but, but all that blood! …Wh-who… who did? Get shot, I mean?" she asked, her hands quivering with shock.

"It… it was Neal…" he admitted, not completely sure how to put it gently to her. He didn't do a very good job of it. Her eyes widened with fear and disbelief, before she rested her hands into her cupped palms, her whole body shacking, like she was trying not to cry. Peter bit his bottom lip. He hated it when she cried. Heck, he hated it when any women cried.

"Is… is he going to be okay?" she asked nervously, her question muffled by her hands.

"I don't know," he admitted, sitting besides her and pulling her into a warm, comforting hug. That was what was getting to him the most was knowing that Neal was hurt, people were trying to save him and he couldn't do a think to help.

* * *

It was warmer now. Warm and quiet. The pain had almost stopped by now, in both his chest and head. He was free to float along peacefully, not having to worry about what was happening outside his bubble. He couldn't help but wonder if this was it. If this was what happened when you were dead. If so, it wasn't too bad, nothing near as bad as he had feared. But it was still dark. Very dark. He didn't like the dark. It hid things. A person, animals, all sorts of things, that's what scared him. But through the blackness he could here something. In what faint, but defiantly there. A low beeping notice.

_Beep… beep… beep…_

* * *

"Look, I don't care if I'm not family, he's my partner! I have every right to know what is condition is!" Peter snapped at a young, blond doctor, who looked very scared of him.

"S-sir," he tried to explain, but was cut of.

"Don't you dare 'sir' me, I am in no mood!? Neal Caffrey is an employee of the FBI, just an employee, and a temperamental one at that, he shouldn't even bee here! He works under me, meaning I'm responsible for him, so you had better tell me if he's going to live or not, so I know which paperwork to fill out!" he yelled at him, grateful that El had gone to get some coffee and wasn't listening in on their heated discussion.

The young doctor was so taken back that he couldn't even seam to get his words out, just opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Thankfully for his, an older doctor came from behind him to talk to Peter instead. "Sir, -"

"Special Agent Peter Burke," he corrected sharply.

"- Neal Caffrey has just come out of surgery, but he is still unconscious."

"So he's alive?"

"Yes, he's alive." Peter felt a small wave of relief come over him. "His condition is stable, for the time being, but we're not letting anyone see him for a while. He lost a lot of blood from the gunshot, and cracking his skull against the concrete didn't help him at all. We're still waiting for all the scans to come back, but as soon as they do you'll be the first to know."

* * *

_Beep… beep… beep…_

It was starting to get louder now, still quiet but louder. He had no idea what it was or where it was coming from but it was defiantly there. It was starting to get lighter as well much to his relief, the darkness around him slowly melting away. His body was getting stiffer and harder to move and the dull ache of pain began to flood back. He didn't like that bit, he didn't like pain. All the while the noise was getting closer.

_Beep… beep… beep…_

He was getting so still that he could barely move, all the muscles in his body where clenching up and becoming stiff. Why couldn't he move? Why was he hurting so much? Did something happen to him? Had he been bad? Was his father mad at him? Had he been punished? Or was he being punished? The countless questions swam through his head, making him even more scared, until finally it became too much. He had to know what was going on. He had to try and brake out of his bubble.

_Beep… beep… beep…_

He focused. He concentrated. Slowly but surly, the bubble began to burst and the light flooded back in. Everything was still blurred, still moving to quickly, but he could make sense of some of it. He was laid down, on a bed, a small bed, with sheets. The pain was still there, in the back of his head and chest, still hurting, but not as much as before. There where a few people in the room with him, two women, one blond one red, and a man, brown, all dressed in white. A bitter, sickly smell lingered in the air, making his nose burn. And there was… there was something in his arm… digging into him. Looking down, he saw some sort of needle speared into his flesh, held down, implanting some unknown liquid into his body. He couldn't understand how he had got there, or what was going on. His breathing got heavier, and he felt himself getting clammy, all the time staring down at the needle.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

He did the only thing that came to his mind. He lunged for the needle and ripped it out of his skin, sending blood spewing from the small wound. There where a lot of shouting, people dashing around, holing him down, fixing the bag of liquid which had been knocked to the grown, trying to stop the bleeding. He tried to struggle having no idea what was going on. More then anything, he just wanted to getaway from that place.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

He felt another needle being shoved into his arm, and another substance flooding into his body. It make his skin crawl. He tried to struggle again, but he felt heavier, sleepier. He couldn't keep up with what was going on before he fell back into darkness once more.

_Beep.. beep.. beep.. beep.._

**Okay, lets hear it. Good? Bad? Continue? Forget? Please let me know, and review!**


	2. I can't remember you

**Thank you all very much for you support and want for this story to continue. It got me so jazzed up that I decided to write another chapter before Christmas, as a little present to you all. It's a bit short, but I think I've done an okay job on it, so please enjoy.**

* * *

Waking up in a strange place is always unnerving and a little scary. But to Neal, it was terrifying. He hadn't a clue where he was. Wait, he did know, he could tell by the look, smell and defiantly smell, but what he didn't know was how he had gotten there. It had happened to him plenty of times before, but it still didn't stop him from getting worried. He was strapped to one of those machines that beeped a lot with his heartbeat, which at the moment was quickening a bit. They always freaked him out a bit, because he though that any second it would just go flat and he'd be dead. Stupid really, but it was enough to put him of. But the think that made him fell sick to his stomach was the needle stuck in the crook of his arm, directing some sort of chemical into his body. He hated needles. They where purposely designed to go inside you, which was never a good thing. And he hated the very thought of something begin pumped into his body. What was in the body stayed in the body, he didn't want or need anything else inside. Suddenly, he realised that his eyes where rapidly filling with tears, which spilt freely down his cheeks. He couldn't understand this. He knew that he was a crybaby, but he hadn't ever cried about just waking up somewhere strange.

Just then, a young nurse came into the room, and stared at him for half a second, as if in shock, before smiling brightly at him. This made him blush a little, before quickly wiping away the stray tears from his face. "Good morning sleepy head," she told him happily. Too happily. Almost sickly sweet. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Ma'am," he mumbled politely. If there was one thing that his parents had taught him, it was manners. Neal couldn't help but notice that his voice sounded a little strange, but tried to shake it of, it was probably just his imagination. She came over to the end of his bed, and looked down at his chart before placing it back down, the smile never leaving her face.

"I'll just go get the doctor," she told him. "Don't go anywhere." With that she quickly left the room. The doctor entered not a few seconds later, walking over towards him.

"Nice to see you're awake, Mr. Caffrey," he told him, as he too picked up the chart, before scribbling something down on it and putting it back. "I'm Dr. Willow. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Sir," Neal told him politely, though not sure why he had to answer the same question twice. The doctor checked him over, looking at his eyes, mouth and even ears. Neal didn't like this part at all, but he didn't protest.

"We'll you seam to be in full working order. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" he asked, taking a set next to him.

"No, Sir."

"Okay, do you remember how you got hurt?"

Making his memory turn back, he tried to think of what had happened to him last. It was all really blurry, and he couldn't remember exactly what had happened. Looking down at his body, he quickly evaluated his injury. His head really hurt, and there a strong pain is his chest. He decided that the usual excuse would work. "I fell down the stairs, Sir."

The doctor gave him a look, making him panic a little. He knew he wasn't very good at lying, but he still though he was better then that. Thankfully though, he was saved by the bell. Or in this case, the beep. The doctors pager started to beep quickly, making him look down at it and stand up. "You'll have to excuse me, Mr. Caffrey, I'll be back in a while. But, I'll send in your family." Once again, he was left alone in the strange hospital room. The monitor began to 'beep' faster, along with his heart.

* * *

"So… he's okay?" El asked Peter, as they sat down together in the corridor, each holding an untouched cup of coffee in their hands.

"I think so," Peter told his wife, though he wasn't really all that sure himself. The doctor had said that Neal was stable, but with all that other stuff he said, he wasn't completely convinced. "I do know one thing for sure."

"What's that?"

"As soon as we can see him, he's going to get an earful from me." Elizabeth gave a small laugh. That was a good sign that Peter was comfortable enough to say something like that and El was calm enough to laugh at it. It broke the ice a little bit.

"Mr. Burke?"

Both Peter and El looked up to find the doctor from before walking over to them. "Is Neal okay?" Elisabeth asked quickly.

"He seams okay. He's awake at the moment and you can see him now. But I have to warn you that - " But Peter didn't stay around to hear the rest, as he immediately started to march down the corridor, focused only on getting to Neal and yelling at him for being such an idiot.

As soon as he entered, Neal looked up at him from the small, single hospital bed, a curious look on his face. "Can I help you, Sir?" he asked quietly. This only caused Peters anger to rise.

"Don't you dare play that game with me, Caffrey!" he boomed at the man as soon as he stepped foot in his privet room. Neal practically jumped two feet in the air from shock, starting at a very angry Peter, who made is way over two him. "What in Gods name where you thinking! I knew you where an idiot, but this is a new level of stupidity! You come on, I want to hear it, what where you thinking?!"

Just as he was about to grab hold of the younger mans shoulders and shake his roughly to get some of the anger out of him, Neal's arms shot up and covered his head, his body curling up into a protective position, his legs put against his chest and knees near his chin. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please!" he called out quickly, sounding completely desperate and helpless.

Peter froze, blinking in confusion. He was mad at the man, but he didn't expect him to do anything like this from him. After al… it was Neal! Neal, who had no sense of consequence, Neal who was always grinning or smiling at something, Neal who could find new ways of annoying him every single day. The thought for a second that he might have been faking it, but hearing his heart monitor speed up so much cancelled out that idea. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him backwards to make room for the doctor, who had a very worried expression on his face. A second later he was practically dragged out of the room couple of nurses. El hovered outside, wondering what on earth was happening, much like Peter was.

* * *

Neal hadn't a clue why that man was so angry with him, or how he had even known his name, but he could tell that he was in serious trouble with him. Even now, as he sat alone in the room apart from the doctor who had thankfully come and rescued him for the time being. Still, he knew that the man would get him eventually, which didn't help his nerves at all.

"I'm sorry about that, Mr Caffrey," the doctor apologized, though Neal wasn't sure why the doctor was apologizing for him.

"Sir... please, who was that man?" Neal asked quietly.

"That was Peter Burke. You remember him, don't you?"

Neal shook his head. "I'm sorry Sir, but I don't."

"I see. Well, Neal, if you don't mind, I was wondering if you could answer some more questions for me, okay?"

"Yes, Sir," he awkward, trying to calm down a little, as the consent fast 'beeps' in the background where making him even more tense.

"Okay, could you please tell me where you are?"

"The hospitable, Sir?" he asked, unsure as to why the man would want to know something like that.

"No. The state," he corrected calmly.

"I'm in Texas, Sir."

Dr. Willows gave another one of his looks. "And the city?"

"Houston, Sir."

"Okay… could you tell me who is the president?"

Neal mentally winced. He had never been very good at school and he didn't like to watch the news at home. He didn't like the news; it was never something good, always bad and upsetting.

"I think its… Ronald Reagan, Sir."

Another look. "Tell me, Neal, do you know the date?"

Why would a doctor want to know the date? Was he planning something soon? Still, Neal answered. "I think it's the 3rd of March, 1987, sir." He wasn't completely sure about the date, but he was confident about the month and the year.

One more look. "So your how old?"

"Nine years old, Sir."

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short, but here it is. I'll try to write a longer one next time. Just wanted to point out, before people start flaming me, I looked of wikipidia and used the data on Matt Bomer for Neal Caffrey, you know Houston, Texas, and his age as well, which I think is 32 know. Yes, I know he doesn't have a southern accent (Which by the way I love!), but I will explain that later on in the , on to more important things. **

_**This is a shout out to anyone who wants a say in this story. If there is anything, anything at all that you would like me to put in here, then please feel free to tell me. Seriously, anything, I am very open-minded and will look at anything you put forward.**_


	3. I can't understand

**Hey, Guys! Sorry it's been a while since I updated this one, but it's here now!**

_**~~~I've been making a few white collar amv's and uploading them on you tube. I've only been able to pot one so far, but I'm making more as I type. I would really appreciate it if you guys cheeked it out, just so I know if it's any good or not, please! My acount is 'youtube . com / user / ChibiYueChan', wichout the spaces. Thankyou!~~~**_

* * *

I didn't understand.

I didn't understand why that doctor had been asking me all those strange questions. I didn't understand why that man had gotten so angry with me. I didn't understand why my father hadn't come in yet. But what made it worse was that no one was telling me anything! I was going crazy alone in that tiny room, and my imagination was running away with me, which was never a good idea. Still, I was relived hat they had taken all the wires and stuff out of he, including that heart rate thing and the IV. I shoved my thumb inside my mouth, and started to suck it. I know that's really childish and stupid of me, but I always do it when I'm nervous or bored, and now was a time for both of those reasons. I'd take it out before Dad came back; he gets really mad when I suck my thumb. Looking around, there wasn't really anything to do, until I saw a TV in the top corner of the room. I couldn't help but wonder how they even got it there. I spotted the remote on the bedside table, and decided that watching something might calm me down. I sometimes watch Transformers on Saturday mornings if I can wake up early enough, which isn't very often. I really like cartoons. Thankfully, I did find some cartoons, but I hadn't seen this one ever before. There was a strange, small, blue blobby looking person, a very tall, red person with skinny legs, one arm and a wonky eye and a big smile, a large, purple monster with big horns and a Spanish accent, and a strange bird, airplane, plant looking thing that was laying coloured eggs and said 'coco' a lot. I raised one eyebrow. It defiantly looked weird, and really random, but after watching for a minute or two, I started to really enjoy it. That is, I was, before I was rudely disturbed by a man yelling in the corridor. Looking around, through the large window, which made the hallway visible, I saw Dr. Willow's arguing with the man that had shouted at me before. I turned the volume of the TV a little, to try and listen into what was going on outside my room.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" the mad hollered, waving his arms around for emphasise. "There is no way that could happen!"

"P-Peter…" the women behind the man said, placing her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. She looked really pretty, sort of like mom. I was glad she was trying to calm him down. I hate it when people shout, it never ends well.

"No, El, I'm not buying it!" he snapped, though he didn't seam angry with the lady, or 'El' as he had just called her. "It'll just be one of his stupid games he plays. Trust me, I've spent three years of my life chasing him, he's played very trick in the book."

"Sir," the doctor said, very sternly, glaring at him. "If you do not lower your voice, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Look, you can not honestly tell me that he has amn-" he began, pointing over through the glass in my direction, before looking over at me and glaring, not finishing his sentence. I froze for a brief second, my body completely wrapped in fear, before quickly returning to my senses and ripping my thumb out of my mouth, pressing the 'off' button on the remote and casting my eyes downwards, not daring to move a muscle after that, though I did look cautiously at them from the corner of my eyes, which was also covered my a few bangs of my thick, curly hair. The man, Peter, seamed to mutter something under his breath, shacking his head as he walked down the hall, out of my view, the doctor going the opposite way, leaving the women standing by herself, looking a little torn, like she was trying to make her mind up about something. After a few seconds, she looked back at me, smiled to herself, before heading for the door to enter my room. I gulped a little, and straightened my back up, but still keeping my eyes down. I don't really like new people; I'm not sure how to act around them. But I thought that my safest bet would be to be respectful to her. She slowly and carefully walked into the room, very gently walking over to me, so that her footsteps where very light and barely made a noise. She said silently down in the chair next to my bed.

"Hi, Neal," she greeted softly, smiling warmly.

"Hello, Ma'am," I said politely, though I wasn't really sure why she was acting like that. It was almost like she thought I was made of glass and would break if she did anything wrong.

"Neal… Neal, do you know who I am?" she asked, sounding a little upset, her eyes looking wide and saddened.

"Are you one of the neighbour ladies?" I asked carefully, not sure of my own answer. In truth, I hadn't seen her ever before in my life, though she did seem somehow familiar. Apparently, this wasn't the right answer, because her head lowered in sadness and I saw her eyes filling with tears, before a few streamed down her cheeks. This defiantly shocked me. I hate it when people cry, almost as much as I do when they shout, but knowing that I was the one who had just mad her cry made me feel horrible. "P-please don't cry. I'm sorry, just, please don't cry, I'm sorry!" I begged, hating myself for getting her upset.

"It's okay," she said quickly, wiping away her stray tears and smiling kindly. "I'm find, don't worry about me."

I blinked. Don't worry about her? She had just cried because of me and I was meant to not worry? I always worry when people cry, regardless about who they are. Still, I tried not to, like she told me, or at least I tried not to show how worried I was.

"So, are you feeling any better?" she asked m brightly.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, hoping that could somehow help the situation a bit. I don't think it did, because she just looked more saddened.

"My names Elizabeth, Neal. Elizabeth Burke."

"Sorry, Miss. Burke," I apologised, looking down again.

"Don't apologise, It's not your fault that you didn't know me," she told me, though she still looked really sad. I wasn't sure why, but I felt like it some how was my fault that she couldn't remember me. "And you can all me Elizabeth. Or El, which every you'd prefer."

"Okay… El," I said, smiling a little. I'd never called an adult by their first name before. Not unless you counted my 21 year old cousin, Chloe, who visited every other years from Australia.

"Neal, could you please tell me how old you are?" she asked me with pleading eyes and an anxious expression on her face.

"I'm nine," I answered simply.

"Oh," she said, trying to mask some of the sadness in her voice. "I wouldn't have guessed, you look a little…"

"Young?" I offered her, to which she chuckled a little bit. I was a bit glad that I was able to cheer her up a little. I do look sort of young for my ages, but that's just because I'm really short and I have a 'baby face', as my mom puts it.

She smiled warmly at me, seaming a bit happier. Just a bit. It was because of that motherly smile that I trusted her enough to ask her something that I wanted to know for a while. "El… do you know who that man was? The one that's mad at me?" I knew that his name was Peter, but that was just about it.

She blinked a little, before giving me a comforting smile. "That's Peter, Neal. He's my husband, and he's not angry with you, sweetie. He's just… Peter. And he's under a lot of stress at work and with this all going on… he just doesn't know how to handle it is all." She said it nicely enough, but I got very scared again. Her husband?! Oh, I was dead! The man was already angry with me, despite what El had told me, and on top of that, I had just made his wife cry! Geez, I knew I could be, but not this much! I don't think I did a good job of hiding my fear, as El looked at me with a look of pure concern on her face before quickly changing the subject.

"Are you hungry?" she asked out of the blue. "There's a little coffee shop downstairs if you want some food. Besides, the doctor told us that you should try and move around a little bit."

I immediately nodded without thinking. I was really hungry, and I really wanted to think about something else. "Yes, please," I said, smiling a little myself.

"Great, I'm pretty hungry myself. Come on then," she told me, her smile genuine, as she lightly squeezed my hand and stood up, waiting for me to follow. I smiled back, before pulling the thin sheets of me and swinging my legs out of bed to stand up. You know that feeling you get once you're in an elevator and it starts moving it upwards? That's how I felt as soon as I lifted myself from that bed. My legs stumbled a bit as if they where new to me, and I felt dizzy as I continued to stand up. I was as tall, if not taller, that Elizabeth! No, that couldn't have been right. Was she a dwarf? No, that wouldn't make sense, Mr. Burke and Dr. Willows where around her high. Which could only mean… I worryingly looked down at myself. Every thing, my whole body was bigger, and longer and hairier! Last time I had checked, I was really short, skinny little kid, but I looked like I was in the body of an adult. I started to shack, my mind going blank with pure fear. This was just messed up! It made no sense. It was as if someone had switched my brain for someone else's. My whole body looked so strangled and warped, like one of those funhouse mirrors.

"W-what's happening to me?!" I asked desperately, shacking violently. I felt sick to my stomach, and the blind terror I was feeling really wasn't helping.

"Can we get a nurse in here please!?" Elizabeth shouted towards the open door, before gently and quickly helping me back down to the bed, holding me carefully. "Shhh, It's okay, sweetie. It's okay."

"N-n-no, no it's n-not!" I said, sobbing at this point, tears streaming down my face quickly and uncontrollably. "What's happening to me? W-why am I like a grown up!" I wanted her to tell me so badly, but she didn't answer, simple rocked me back and forth, like I was a little baby instead of nine… or whatever age I was now. I was vaguely aware of a few nurses and the doctor coming into the room, doing various things, before they made Elizabeth go away, although I really wanted her to stay, pinned me back down to the bed and gave me a shot of something. I really hate shots. But after a while it all calmed down, and I felt really tired again. The last thing I thought before falling asleep, was _'El… do we somehow know each other?'_

* * *

**So, what do you think? Yu know how much I love your opinions, so bring them on :D**


End file.
